Raymond Bloch (Earth-616)
, ; formerly , , Crime Master, , , Kingpin's Henchmen | Relatives = Ronald Bloch (brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'8" | Weight = 358 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Seaside Heights, New Jersey | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 10 | HistoryText = The Enforcers Raymond Bloch aka the Ox was a member of the criminal gang known as the Enforcers. Although he was very, strong he was never particularly bright. While under the employ of the Big Man, Ox was involved in one of many clashes with Spider-Man. The Enforcers continued to be hired by various crime bosses vying for power in the New York crime scene, including the Green Goblin. They also teamed up with the Sandman to kidnap the Human Torch, but they were defeated when Spider-Man freed the young hero. The Fellowship of Fear The Ox also worked with Mr. Fear and the Eel as the Fellowship of Fear against Daredevil. Body Exchange While breaking out of prison with his cell mate Karl Stragg. Stragg, a brilliant scientist, offered to increase the Ox's intelligence. However this was a trick and Stragg instead switched bodies with the Ox, leaving him in a puny body while Stragg rampaged across New York, eventually stopped and killed while fighting Daredevil. Apparent Death Raymond, now trapped in Stragg's body, was arrested and imprisoned. Upon his release, residual radiation caused him to mutate into a form much like that of his original body. Fighting Daredevil once again, the Ox eventually exploded due to the build up of radiation in his body. Raymond was believed to be dead for some time afterwards, and his brother Ronald took his place as the new Ox for some time. First Return However, Raymond survived, and was living in the alleys of New York until he was found and revitalized by the Kingpin. The Heroic Age Ox was seen at the Raft when he is among the prisoners who witnessed Norman Osborn being marched to his cell. The Regency Ox later robbed a grocery store and walked way with the cash register when seemingly no one present was willing to stop him; however, Miles Morales swung by and attacked him, though was surprised that he didn't go down at first. Miles then used his Venom Blast to bring Ox down and webbed him. Taken to The Cellar, a maximum security prison built upon Ryker's Island by Empire Unlimited, Ox was placed in a glass tube alongside Walrus. When Ox asked Dr. Stillwell if they expected him to live like this, Shannon stated that they don't, and then flooded the containment, placing Ox in suspended animation and allowing Regent access to Ox's enhanced strength. He was presumably freed alongside all the other Empire Unlimited captives when Regent's plans were thwarted by Spider-Man, Iron Man, and Mary Jane Watson, as he later turned up once again in the employ of the Wilson Fisk when the Kingpin returned from San Francisco. Hateful Hexad and Death The Ox later joined a group of small-time villains who desired to rise to prominence, and became known as the Hateful Hexad. During a disastrous performance in a fight against Spider-Man and Deadpool barely three days after coming together, most of the team was killed by a new villainess named Itsy Bitsy as a display of power. The Ox was one of the members who lost their life, when Itsy Bitsy stabbed him with three swords on the back. Dead No More Raymond was later revived by the new Jackal along with numerous villains and allies of Spider-Man, among whom was also Montana. With their return, the Enforcers were reformed. During their involvement with the Jackal, they overheard the also-resurrected Ned Leeds tipping off his wife Betty Brant on a story he was working on before his death. The Enforcers warned the man the investigation would lead to, the Maggia leader Ernesto Karnelli, and worked with him to cover his tracks. They kidnapped Dr. Wayne Childs as well as Mr. Prescott, two of Ned's contacts, and eventually Brant herself. The Enforcers protected Karnelli as he escaped from the radius of a powerful explosive he was going to set off remotely, and confronted Spider-Man. After Karnelli's plan was foiled, all Enforcers were subsequently apprehended and imprisoned. | Powers = Increased Strength: Ox was stated to be able to lift a couple tons at most. | Abilities = Hand-to-Hand combat: Raymond Bloch was experienced in hand-to-hand combatant and brawler; due to his intimidating size, he rarely lost a fight until Spider-Man came along. | Strength = Increased strength, able to lift at least 800lbs, a couple tons at most. While in the body of Karl Stragg, Ox had average strength for his physique, and could potentially have a higher level of intelligence, as the Ox felt that he was getting a bit smarter since being in that body. This body would eventually mutate into a form similar to his original body. | Equipment = | Transportation = Conventional automobiles. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Mobsters Category:Empire Unlimited Experiment Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Radioactive Category:New U Experiment Category:Cellular Degeneration Category:Formerly Deceased